boomtownfandomcom-20200216-history
Rick Gomez
Rick Gomez, born June 1, 1972 in Bayonne, New Jersey, USA, is an actor. He guest stars as Detective Daniel Ramos in the first season of Boomtown. He has also worked with Boomtown creator Graham Yost on Band of Brothers and Justified. Biography Early life Rick Gomez was born in Bayonne, New Jersey on June 1, 1972. He is the first-born son and was born on his father's birthday. In 1987 the family moved to South Plainfield, New Jersey where Rick went to school. He graduated from South Plainfield High School and promptly moved to New York City to pursue his acting career. Career He made his screen acting debut with an uncredited role as a thug in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film in 1990. His first credited role was as "Endless" Mike Hellstrom in the Nickelodeon comedy series The Adventures of Pete & Pete. He appeared in the series from 1993 to 1996. He then has a starring role in the series Bob and Sully, playing Sully, in 1995. He starred as Robert Moore in the short-lived series Hitz in 1997. In 1998, he was nominated for an ALMA Award for Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series for Hitz. In 2001 he had a starring role in the Home Box Office (HBO) World War II miniseries Band of Brothers. He played T-4. George Luz. The role show cased his ability to mimic other's voices. He worked with Boomtown show runner Graham Yost on Band of Brothers. He had a recurring role in the first season of Boomtown as Detective Daniel Ramos from 2002 to 2003. His character was a Robbery Homicide Detective who worked alongside the main characters Joel Stevens and Bobby "Fearless" Smith. He featured prominently in the corruption story arc of the first season, where an officer from their station was leaking information to criminals. He played the paramedic Kevin in the film 11:14 (2003). He played the innovative recording engineer Tom Dowd in the music biopic film Ray (2004), starring opposite Jamie Foxx in the title role. Gomez played the verbose criminal henchman Klump in the comic book adaptation Sin City (2005). He had a starring role in the relationship drama What About Brian as Dave Greco from 2006 to 2007. He played a sheriff in the blockbuster action film Transformers (2007). He reunited with Boomtown show runner Graham Yost on his series Justified in 2010. Gomez had a recurring role as Assistant US Attorney David Vasquez in the first season of the show. His character appeared in four episodes leading an investigation into a shooting committed by the main character, Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens. He reprised the role for two episodes of the third season in 2012, which saw his character working more closely with the Marshal's Office. Personal life Gomez has been married to Jenifer Wymore since September 15th, 2001. Together, the couple has 2 children. He has a younger brother, Joshua Gomez, who is also an actor. Joshua had a starring role in the series Chuck where he plays the title character's best friend Morgan. Credits Starring References External links *Rick Gomez at IMDb *Rick Gomez at Wikipedia *[[W:C:justified:Rick Gomez|Rick Gomez at the Justified wiki]] *[[W:C:wikiofbrothers:Rick Gomez|Rick Gomez at Wiki of brothers, the Band of Brothers wiki]] Category:Recurring cast